


A Harem For She-Ra

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Background Relationships, F/F, Harems, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Amongst the legends of She-Ra, there are those speak of her harem, and with her return many are eager to revive that particular tradition.Now, if only someone could actually explain what a harem was to Adora. That'd be great.





	A Harem For She-Ra

The tour Glimmer had given her was dizzying. Adora wasn't quite sure how a single room could be overwhelming, but somehow it was. To the point that she all but missed the door. Though compared to the rest of the room it was almost shockingly discreet.

"What's that door for?"

"Oh, that leads to your seraglio." Glimmer's reply was off-hand and completely unenlightening. "Mom said we should make sure you had one, since She-Ra had a harem in all the stories"

None of these words made any sense to Adora. "Oh, right, that door's for my harem...because She-Ra."

After Glimmer left, the first thing Adora did was crack open the door. Then immediately close it again upon realising the room beyond was even more...more than this one. She could always figure this out later. It wasn't like it was urgent or anything.

-

Two days later, Perfuma offered herself up for 'the She-Ra's harem', leaving Adora nodding awkwardly with a strangled "Thank you?" Still, no need to panic, it wasn't like Perfuma was visiting Bright Moon any time soon, so Adora had plenty of time to figure it out.

-

By the time they visited Salineas, Adora was pretty sure she'd figured out that seraglio was a fancy Bright Moon way of saying guest room (of course she'd had to then find out what a guest room was), and harem was a way of referring to friends close enough to share your guest room with (which was kind of weird, so she was even more grateful to Glimmer and Bow for staying in her actual room when they slept over), so she felt confident offering Mermista a place in it.

"Sounds cool. Can I bring Sea Hawk along, so he doesn't get pine and get all clingy?"

-

"Your aunt seems nice, should she join my harem?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It'd just be weird."

-

"You could leave," Adora snapped, voice short with an anger borne of old fears and new worries. "Come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're part of my harem!" And it was true, there was no one who Adora considered a closer friend, and she missed her fiercely, missed waking up and knowing she was there, even if it felt like she was getting meaner and more vicious every time they met.

But for some reason, that just made Catra even angrier.

-

Adora looked around the 'holding cell' warily. "Maybe we should move her to the seraglio?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that immediately preceded Angella and Shadow Weaver yelling "...what?" in tandem.

"I mean I don't really want her to be part of the harem, but there are chains in there."

-

There was really no reason for Huntara to respond to Adora's offer to join her harem with laughter, and she said as much.

Huntara managed to stop laughing, eventually. "Kid, I'm flattered, but do you even know what a harem is?"

"Of course, I...maybe, no. No, I don't."


End file.
